1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a distribution valve, and more particularly to a locating structure of the distribution valve.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a distribution valve 10 of the prior art has a tubular body 11 which is provided with a fitting tube 12 in communication with the hollow interior of the tubular body 11. The fitting tube 12 is provided at the top end with a cut 13. A ball valve 14 has a bolt body 15. The ball valve 14 is disposed in the hollow interior of the tubular body 11 such that the bolt body 15 is received in the fitting tube 12. A rotary knob 16 is provided at one end with a pillar 17, which is received in the fitting tube 12 such that the pillar 17 is fastened to the bolt body 15 of the ball valve 14 by a fastening screw 18, and such that a protruded block 19 of the rotary knob 16 is rested on the cut 13 of the fitting tube 12. The ball valve 14 is actuated to turn in the tubular body 11 by the rotary knob 16. The rotation of the rotary knob 16 is confined by the protruded block 19 and the cut 13.
The distribution valve 10 of the prior art is defective in design because the installation of the ball valve 14 in the interior of the tubular body 11 is different and rather time-consuming in view of the combined diameter of the ball valve 14 and the bolt body 15 being greater than the inner diameter of the tubular body 11. In addition, the bolt body 15 of the ball valve 14 is fastened to the rotary knob 16 by the fastening screw 18, which is apt to loosen so as to result in separation of the protruded block 19 from the cut 13 of the fitting tube 12. As a result, the ball valve 14 cannot be positioned by the rotary knob 16.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a distribution valve with a locating structure free from the deficiencies of the prior art distribution valve described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a distribution valve comprising a tubular body, a fitting tube, a rotating body, a handle, and a spherical body. The spherical body is rotatably disposed in the interior of the tubular body such that the spherical body is located by the handle via the rotating body which is fastened at one end to the handle, and is engaged at other end to the spherical body.